<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Les BuffBoyzz by gozar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563920">Les BuffBoyzz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gozar/pseuds/gozar'>gozar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Crack, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Not Canon Compliant, PWP, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Some dirty talking, Top Hinata Shouyou, Top Miya Atsumu, asshole sound like macaroni in the pot, atsumu's first time at a strip club, atsumus pov, hip hop music references from early 2000s, im sorry but i had to, there's some hoes in this house, who's the certified freak?, yes inspired by WAP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gozar/pseuds/gozar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Just like T-Pain and Bokuto or maybe it's just his dick speaking, he fell in love with a stripper who was holding his soul by a thread. He sank down onto Atsumu’s lap and twisted his hips into his crotch once again until the last few seconds of the song ended. Atsumu pulled out the last of his cash that he planned on saving for his cab ride home, and tucked the money at the waistband of the dancer’s underwear. The loud applause and cheering distracted Atsumu from his thoughts, and the dancer looked at him biting his lip, smiling all sheepishly as if he didn’t just almost try to face fuck him. </p>
  <p>“Did you enjoy your first lap dance,” the dancer draped his arms on Atsumu’s shoulders. For the first time ever, Atsumu had no thoughts except for the toy monkey banging its cymbals repeatedly in his head."</p>
  <p></p>
  <blockquote></blockquote>
</blockquote>Atsumu gets dragged to a strip club for the first time and gained an unforgettable memory.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Les BuffBoyzz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by WAP by Cardi B and Megan thee Stallion. No, I don't care how late this is. We still listening to WAP.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"There's some whores in this house."- Al “T” McLaran.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though Atsumu made it clear as day to Bokuto, that he was <em> absolutely </em> not spending any money on strippers or allowing anyone to borrow his money, here he was pulling wads of cash from his wallet like he’s featured in some American music video for this orange haired, little angel. Osamu was going to kill him when he finds out about his money, but Atsumu wasn’t going to die with any regrets tonight. He’s taking his chances for this one night only. </p>
<p>And, if he did die when he got home, it’s all Bokuto’s fault. Because everything stupid yet, life changing was Bokuto’s fault. And yes, Atsumu was stupider to go along with him, and perhaps secretly curious about it. However, it was too late. He got himself sucked into this shit. If Atsumu could retell this wonderful love at first <strike>cock</strike> sight story to his friends, it would begin like this: </p>
<p>Atsumu hated going out after work yet, he was dragged to <em> Les BuffBoyzz </em>, for someone who he had never met in his life, by none other than Bokuto Koutarou. Apparently ‘the birthday boy’, according to Bokuto, wanted to go to this gay strip club for his celebration, and he just happened to be a friend of a friend of Bokuto. Somehow, Bokuto needed someone to go with him so he didn’t look like a loser going inside alone. And Atsumu being the greatest friend ever joined him in his rendezvous. </p>
<p>Regardless, Atsumu and Bokuto appeared in front of this humongous bouncer with no eyebrows, who asked for their IDs. As they waited for the bouncer to return their IDs, the bass line of the song could be heard outside the building along with the murmurs of other club goers behind them in line. Atsumu wished the bouncer would hurry up because the smell of cigarettes irritated his nostrils, and it's so damn cold outside that his balls started to shrink themselves. After the bouncer checked their cards, he stepped aside to let them in. Bokuto and Atsumu entered the building, and classic Chicago house music with its notorious 808 beats, bombarded the blond’s ears. At this point, Atsumu not only lost his hearing, but his vision as well since it was so dark inside. Only the red LED lights along the ceiling and floor illuminated the inside of the club the further he walked in.</p>
<p>An array of different colored strobe lights coming from the DJ booth flashed over their faces. There were half naked men dancing in cages that hung from the ceiling, leaving Atsumu a bit unsettled, although he's not a complete prude. Atsumu followed Bokuto closely without being too clingy as they pushed and squeezed between the customers socializing and dancing around the bar. At the far end of the club, a huge stage with a walkway that extended to the front had people crowding around the stage, looking up at the male dancer stripping. It was a Friday night, and Atsumu wasn’t surprised at the amount of men at this club. With his eyes still on the stage, he didn’t notice Bokuto left him alone until a cup was dangled in his face.</p>
<p>“I figured you needed to loosen up,” Bokuto winked at him.</p>
<p>Atsumu accepted the drink and sipped the cool liquid. His dry throat felt relieved at the sweet cocktail and welcomed the light taste of alcohol on his taste buds. Both men walked around a mob of people to get closer to the stage, forcing them to crane their necks since the stage was taller than them. The dancer on stage gyrated his hips in circles, and the audience cheered and wolf whistled as soon as the dancer ripped off his tank top in half, showing his defined abdominals. Atsumu, looking unimpressed, took another sip of his fruity cocktail, contemplating about the appeal of strippers; hence he never entered a strip club in his life.</p>
<p>After the dancer finished his performance with only a g-string covering his junk, he collected his money off the floor and happily strutted off stage, making sure his ass jiggled with every step. This guy was too extra for Atsumu’s tastes. Like what was so hard to dry hump the stage with no clothes on? Atsumu hoped it wasn’t going to be like this all night or else he was going to leave Bokuto stranded alone in this hell hole.</p>
<p>On stage was another dancer dressed in a pristine black suit, with a white dress shirt, and silk blue tie. Under all that, Atsumu could see he had a great physique, but not as great as his own, obviously. As he adjusted the sleeves of his suit, the gold cufflinks sparkled under the lights. Black leather gloves covered his hands, elongating his already long fingers. Suddenly, Atsumu felt a strong grip on his elbow, yanking him closer to the stage. Despite the complaints from the other patrons as they shoved their bodies to clear their pathway, Bokuto and Atsumu were right beside the stage.</p>
<p>“Bokkun! What the fuck!” Atsumu exclaimed over the music, scowling at his pathetically whipped buddy.</p>
<p>“My favorite dancer is gonna perform and he deserves my checking account, my savings, my pension, my benefits, and my life,” Bokuto said all in one breath, never letting his eyes pry away from the man on stage.</p>
<p>His eyes glanced back to the stage. Bokuto had a point. The guy was gorgeous with his black hair combed and parted to the side. His piercing eyes matched his tie as he looked afar from the crowd, not focused on anyone in particular. He seemed more like a model for some expensive ass cologne ad than a stripper. No wonder Bokuto begged on his knees earlier, when he was trying to convince him to come along with him. In Atsumu's conclusion, there was no harm in watching pretty people dance even when they're nude. </p>
<p>When a slow, sensual song came on and the dancer swiftly unbuttoned his suit. With just a shrug of his shoulders, his jacket smoothly slid off his body and onto the floor. He walked to the back towards the middle of the stage where a lone pole stood. Next to him, Bokuto acted like a dog hearing the bag of treats open. Atsumu rolled his eyes at his friend's behavior. Looking back at the dancer, he could't help, but be was in awe at the man who was now swinging around the pole with one hand. In a blink of an eye, he’s upside down in a split mid air with the two hands gripping the metal bar. <em> Holy shit, </em>he thought<em>. </em> His face was void of any emotion as he got a foot touching behind his head while twirling around the pole like he's light as a bird even though this guy had to be six feet tall. </p>
<p>At the corner of his eye, he saw Bokuto with a fist full of cash as his mouth hung open. He chuckled at his admiration and how his eyes followed his every movement as if the dancer would vanish out of thin air. The dancer slowly peeled off his dress shirt and threw it on the floor. He strolled to the extended part of the stage and went on all fours crawling slowly towards the audience. Men whistled and waved their money in the air. Many even threw money on the stage, earning a smirk from the dancer.  Arching his back, Bokuto almost wept at the view. </p>
<p>“Oh my god, Akaashi’s ass is so perfect,” Bokuto wailed.  </p>
<p>“Relax. He’s not even fully naked,” Atsumu rolled his eyes again.</p>
<p>“That’s the problem. I don’t know if I’ll be able to take it,” Bokuto whined.</p>
<p>Once he stood up, the dancer, or Akaashi, unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, lowering it enough so the audience could see the top of his briefs. More cash piled by his feet as he lowered his pants until it was underneath his butt. Akaashi used his upper body strength to look as if he was going to do a handstand, but with controlled ease he rolled on to his chest by bending his elbows and then, his hips followed after. And finally, his feet touched the floor. Atsumu impressed at how graceful he was, would’ve thrown a couple of bills if most of his money didn’t belong to his twin brother, Osamu. Honestly, Atsumu didn't really want deal with Osamu's bitching the next morning. </p>
<p>Akaashi crawled to where Bokuto and Atsumu were located and stood back on his feet. The dancer gazed down at them as if they were lowly peasants and his striking eyes had Atsumu mesmerized that he almost didn’t notice Bokuto making it rain by Akaashi’s feet. Akaashi pulled his pants off completely, kicking it behind him and was left with only tight black briefs on. Whistles grew louder from the other side of the stage, yet the dancer remained unperturbed. He kneeled in front of them and his crotch was right in front of Bokuto's reddened face. Akaashi may look intimidating, but his face softened and warmth found his eyes as Bokuto gently pulled the waistband of his briefs down to put some cash in and carefully, he released his waistband. Akaashi couldn’t even hold back a smile anymore, breaking his stoic face and presenting the most genuine smile for only Bokuto to see.  Atsumu blushed, feeling like an intruder during their tender moment.</p>
<p>Moving away from Bokuto, Akaashi finished his dance with only his briefs and his garter belts holding up his socks. Even when he bent over to pick up his money, he still looked sophisticated with an arm full of cash as he walked backstage. Meanwhile, Bokuto was ready to burst like water meeting hot oil. </p>
<p>“Holy shit,” Bokuto rubbed a hand down his face as he exhaled a deep breath, “He’s so hot. I think I gave him my entire biweekly paycheck this time.”</p>
<p>Atsumu raised an eyebrow. ”Dude, are you together or something?”</p>
<p>Bokuto's cheeks tinged pink,”Well sorta...we’re still in that talking phase, but we’ve had sex before. I mean... it’s not my first time being here or with him.”</p>
<p>Atsumu had a smug smile on his face. ”Bokkun, you sly dog.”</p>
<p>“No,no,no,no! It’s not like that! It’s just that we haven’t had time to plan a date because of our work schedules.”</p>
<p>“Sure, Bokkun,” Atsumu waved his hand dismissively as he faced the stage again. </p>
<p>The lights on stage were off and a short silhouette walked on stage to place a chair in the middle of the stage. When the lights turned on, only a folding chair stood there leaving the audience silent and Atsumu puzzled. The MC announced over the speakers, “Here comes the foxy, the shorty, the tangy, the yummy, tangerine boy!”</p>
<p>Sauntering across the stage with a baggy white shirt and dark gray sweatpants with worn out white sneakers, was literally a tangerine with a muscular lean body who brightened up the room with his megawatt smile. This piqued Atsumu’s interest as he eyed the young man on stage like a fox who’s found his dinner. </p>
<p>“Is this anyone’s first time at this club,” the dancer grinned from ear to ear, holding a microphone up to his lips.</p>
<p>Bokuto yanked Atsumu’s arm in the air as soon as he asked that question along with a few other men in the audience. Atsumu tried to push his arm down, but Bokuto was stronger with his python-like grip around Atsumu’s wrist. </p>
<p>“Oooh, it looks like there are a few men who need their cherries popped,” the short dancer teased, “But unfortunately, only one lucky man can get a special treat tonight.” </p>
<p>The dancer’s smile turned to something more coy as several men groaned in displeasure. Atsumu licked his lips entirely lured in by this dancer’s breathy voice and flirtatious demeanor. </p>
<p>“But I have a little game and the winner gets to come up here,” the dancer bit his bottom lip as amusement shone in his eyes. He hesitated for a few seconds until the crowd was completely quiet. With puppy dog eyes, he innocently asked, “So, does anyone wanna play with me?”</p>
<p>Multiple men shouted ‘yes’, emitting a laugh from the ginger and that was the cutest laugh Atsumu has ever heard. All of sudden, he wanted to play the game, too.</p>
<p>“Okay! Whoever places the most money on stage--and no your buddies can’t help and credit is not allowed, cash only--wins!” He explained happily.</p>
<p>Atsumu pulled out his wallet from his pocket and took every single bill out. As he counted as quickly as a drug dealer, he thanked whatever higher being existed because he had about over 21000 yen plus another 31000 yen he stole from his brother right before leaving. Right away, he smacked the bills on the stage along with the other men who placed their money. Atsumu gave every single man who joined the game the stink eye and he hoped these bitches were more worried about paying this month’s rent than winning a game.</p>
<p>The ginger started counting each pile of bills around the stage and when he crouched in front of Atsumu, for a brief moment his mischievous brown eyes lingered into his own before winking at him. </p>
<p>Atsumu’s heart squeezed harder than normal that he subconsciously placed a hand on his chest as if that was going to stop the ache in his chest.</p>
<p>Once the bills were counted, the ginger stood up, announcing,”Okay guys, we have a winner! With over 52000 yens, this lucky man won!”</p>
<p>He pointed at Atsumu, and the blond looked incredulous at him as he pointed to himself and mouthed a ‘me’ to the dancer. Atsumu was stunned and confused as the ginger nodded his head and crouched in front of him again. </p>
<p>“What’s your name, handsome,” he placed the microphone to Atsumu’s lips.</p>
<p>“A-Atsumu,” he stammered as his face burned hotter. </p>
<p>“Well, Atsumu-san come on up!”</p>
<p>Atsumu handed his empty cup to Bokuto and ran to the side of the stage, not caring if stepped on some toes to go up the stairs and onto the stage. He towered over the dancer yet, he felt so small and his skin began to perspire under the bright lights. He was in disbelief that he’s won something that he wanted for the first time in his life. He’d have to thank Bokuto later for this. </p>
<p>Grabbing Atsumu’s hand, the ginger guided him to the chair and motioned Atsumu to sit down. He obliged, looking at the dancer who now towered him. Normally, he doesn't get stage fright though, he was on stage with a cute guy not knowing what to expect. He knew what a lap dance was, but thinking about how far the dancer will go made Atsumu antsy in his chair. </p>
<p>He looked at Atsumu intently and asked,”Is this your first time at a strip club?”</p>
<p>Atsumu nodded since he couldn’t trust himself to speak anymore and nerves were overtaking his body.</p>
<p>“Is this your first lap dance?”</p>
<p>Atsumu's eyes almost fell out of his eye sockets and nodded again. He couldn't believe this was really happening in his twenty five years of life. Who would've thought he'd be paying a shit ton of money for a beautiful man to dance for him? Especially in front of an audience who were just as horny as he was. Why was he this horny? Why him? Why was he having an inner turmoil right now? He shook his head to erase those thoughts and exhaled through his nostrils. He was getting a lap dance by someone who he most likely will never see again or know his name, and eventually, the dancer will forget about him. <em>It was going to be alright, </em>he thought. It's not a big deal. People came out alive out of a strip club. Tonight, he planned to be a survivor just like Destiny's Child. However, Atsumu prayed silently that Bokuto didn’t record any of this and not to make a fool out of himself. The redhead smirked right before he walked right behind his chair, placing his hands on Atsumu’s tense broad shoulders. As he massaged his shoulders, the ginger leaned down to his ear and whispered,”Don’t you worry. When you’re bored and lonely in your room, you’ll remember this day. I’ll make sure you’ll need the memories.” </p>
<p>The blond gulped, not sure if he’s terrified or excited, but the anticipation was killing him. He almost jumped in his seat when a familiar hit song began to start playing. </p>
<p>Atsumu gripped the edges of the seat as the dancer slid his splayed fingers down Atsumu’s chest to his abdomen. Atsumu took in a sharp breath as the dancer’s chin rested on his shoulder, smelling the soft cologne coming from the ginger. Sliding his hand up, the dancer’s hand lifted a bit of his shirt up and glided his hand back to his shoulder. The dancer walked slowly so he was in front of Atsumu, and pushed his knee in between Atsumu’s legs so they could spread open. As Atsumu glanced up, the dancer looked down. His eyes were feral and the lights from the ceiling made his hair glow into brighter orange, almost red. He swore horns came out of his head.  Atsumu almost choked on his breath as the dancer licked his lips, eyeing Atsumu up and down. The dancer was planning his demise and preparing to send his cold body back to Bokuto. Wasting no time, the dancer took off his shirt and tossed it to the side, revealing a nice set of beefy tits and a perfectly carved six pack. <em> Holy shit</em>, Atsumu thought. No wonder this was called Le Beefyboyzz or Las Buffmenz or whatever the hell it was called; his third eye was opened. The blond slowly dragged his eyes up to meet the dancer’s face. But Atsumu made a grave mistake. He eyed Atsumu with primal hunger like a deadly bird primed to swoop down to capture and swallow his victim whole. God, how could this small man make him feel so weak and insignificant when Atsumu could manhandle his short ass.  Without hesitation, the dancer straddled his lap and started rolling his hips to the beat of the music. Atsumu glanced down between their crotches and inwardly groaned when he saw both their bulges touching. </p>
<p>“You can touch anywhere, but not my dick. That’ll cost you extra,” the dancer whispered warningly into his ear, goosebumps rising on his skin. </p>
<p>Atsumu finally pried his hands from the chair, not realizing how long and hard he gripped the chair until he felt stiffness and tingling all throughout his fingers. Cautiously, he placed his hands on the dancer’s thick pectoral muscles that he’s been craving to hold. He gently squeezed on those firm, warm muscles, feeling his hardened nipples underneath his palms. The dancer stood up just enough so he was hovering over Atsumu’s lap, causing Atsumu’s hands to slide over his abdomen, and admire the smoothness of his tanned skin. He body-rolled, making sure his torso was a few millimeters away from Atsumu’s face. Poor Atsumu forgot how to breathe because if he lowered his head, he was going to come face to face with this man’s crotch. As much as he wanted to bury his face in his pants covered dick, he needed to abide to the rules and to respect the dancer. Glancing up, he noticed the ginger’s smiling eyes mock at his frustration. </p>
<p>Lifting a bent knee up so it was beside Atsumu’s head, the dancer gyrated his hips in the air right in front of Atsumu’s face. The stage was too hot, it was hard to breathe, and Atsumu couldn’t stop staring at the dick print underneath the sweatpants. Atsumu tightened his fists on his lap, white knuckled, with his jaw clenched, trying his hardest to not be kicked out of the club. Whipping a leg over Atsumu’s head until his foot hit the floor, the nicest piece of ass was in his line of sight.  That ass was so perky and firm even through those baggy sweatpants. Slowly, the dancer untied the drawstrings while Atsumu ogled his unblemished broad back wanting to run his tongue down his neck to ass crack. Yeah, he wanted to tap that ass so bad, but he’s not even sure if the customers were allowed to have sex with employees in this place. Atsumu covered his face with his hands in distress, suppressing a groan while trying not to let too much blood flood to his dick especially on stage in front of a shit ton of people, witnessing him crumble into a hot fucking mess. </p>
<p>He dragged his hands down his face and was met with a juicy, bubble butt covered with tight red boxer briefs and smooth muscular thighs. The ginger looked over his shoulder, grinning and giggling at Atsumu. The devil worked hard, but this beautiful, red headed angel worked harder. The dancer walked backwards and sat on Atsumu’s lap again. He opened his legs and leaned back so he laid on Atsumu's chest, resting his head on the taller man’s shoulder. Too bad Atsumu’s dick had a mind of his own as soon as the dancer started rolling his pliant hips into Atsumu’s lap. And this was it for him. He knew the dancer was going to feel his hard on and kick him out. </p>
<p>The dancer continued grinding on Atsumu’s hardened dick, enjoying his suffering. If the dancer didn’t stop rubbing against him, he was going to cum in his pants like he’s a thirteen year old boy. To make matters worse, he grabbed Atsumu’s hands and placed them on his bare thighs as if he wanted Atsumu to explode on stage. Atsumu cursed under his breath as he grazed his hands over his smooth skin as his thigh muscles flexed underneath his palms. He peeped over the dancer’s shoulder and viewed the tent forming under his boxer briefs. Atsumu moaned as quietly as could, hoping the dancer didn’t hear a thing. The dancer slowly stood up, arching his back with his ass purposely sticking out so Atsumu could see his back dimples and deliberately, brushed his ass against Atsumu’s torso. Atsumu slouched lower into his chair, knowing that only God got him now. </p>
<p>As Megan thee Stallion said, Atsumu thought about wanting to gobble him, swallow him, and drip down inside of him while watching that plump ass shake in his face. His hands hovered over the dancer’s ass wanting to touch it so badly. He took his chances and groped his cheeks, giving it a firm squeeze like a stress ball even though, it didn’t relieve any of his tension. With the power and courage he didn’t even know he possessed for a miraculous moment like this, he lightly smacked the dancer’s ass. The dancer gave him a smug smile and dropped down to his knees and hands, arching his limber back so Atsumu got a full view of his flawless round ass, moving to the beat of the music. Atsumu slumped further into his chair wishing he’d sit on his face as he did that. The dancer sat into a split as Atsumu’s jaw hung open, and then, brought his legs together in front of him. Laying down the dancer brought his knees to his chest and rolled on to his upper back with his hands beside his head,  Without warning, he jumped back to his feet and turned around to meet Atsumu with sensual, half-lidded eyes. Astonished by the dancer's athleticism and flexibility, he didn’t notice the ginger’s hand fisting Atsumu’s hair and continuously, thrusted his pelvis to Atsumu’s face with only a few millimeters of space between his dick and Atsumu's mouth. If this was how Eve felt being tempted by some stupid snake to eat the damn apple, he’d take a bite of the apple without question.</p>
<p>Just like T-Pain and Bokuto or maybe it's just his dick speaking, he fell in love with a stripper who was holding his soul by a thread. He sank down onto Atsumu’s lap and twisted his hips into his crotch once again until the last few seconds of the song ended. Atsumu pulled out the last of his cash that he planned on saving for his cab ride home, and tucked the money at the waistband of the dancer’s underwear. The loud applause and cheering distracted Atsumu from his thoughts, and the dancer looked at him biting his lip, smiling all sheepishly as if he didn’t just almost try to face fuck him. </p>
<p>“Did you enjoy your first lap dance,” the dancer draped his arms on Atsumu’s shoulder. For the first time ever, Atsumu's had no thoughts except for the toy monkey banging its cymbals repeatedly in his head. </p>
<p>The dancer kept staring at him, waiting for an answer. The neurotransmitters in Atsumu's brain finally decided to work, and he nodded enthusiastically in response. He laughed, throwing his head in the crook of Atsumu’s neck, relishing his breath on his collarbone and his body vibrating against Atsumu.  </p>
<p>Lifting his head, the dancer asked him timidly,”Do you wanna head to the back?”</p>
<p>Atsumu looked at him dumbly, not having a clue what he meant, but nodded anyway. The dancer got up from Atsumu’s lap while he resumed to sit like an idiot. He pulled up Atsumu by his hands, and the dancer hauled him off stage. Atsumu had no idea where the hell he was going, and if this led to a death trap at least he’d die happier than his twin. </p>
<p>As they rushed through backstage passing by different dancers, they went inside a private room with purple LED lights illuminating the room. The walls were lined with cushions and plush, leather couches. Closing the door behind them, the ginger pushed Atsumu on one of the cushioned seats that were wide enough to be beds. Atsumu let out a soft ‘<em>ompf</em>’ as the shorter man plopped next to him.  Both men sat close to each other, arms touching. Atsumu was still processing what just happened on stage as he stared blankly at his hands on his thighs until the dancer swung a leg over Atsumu’s lap and straddled his legs. The weight shifted underneath the knees of the dancer as he cupped Atsumu’s face and licked his lips. </p>
<p>Atsumu blinked at him a few times until he realized where he was located, “Wait!”</p>
<p>The dancer slightly pulled away from his face and frowned,”What happened?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know your name! Or what we’re doing here,” Atsumu looked at him nervously. </p>
<p>“Oh! My name is Hinata Shouyou! Sorry, I thought you understood what I meant on stage. It’s okay if you don’t wanna have sex. I didn’t realize you were this new <em> new </em> to a strip club,” he smiled, caressing Atsumu’s cheek in circles with his thumb. </p>
<p>Atsumu’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline once everything clicked into place. This fine piece of ass named Hinata Shouyou, wanted to have sex with him right here, right now. He definitely owed Bokuto a Tomahawk steak for dragging his ass to this club. Sometimes, Bokuto was allowed to have a few rights.</p>
<p>Atsumu gripped Hinata’s hips, holding back his giddiness. Fucking finally! He was going to have sex! With a hot man at that!</p>
<p>“Of course I wanna have sex with you,” Atsumu a smug smile played on his fae, inwardly squealing like a girl in his mind, as he slid his hands to Hinata’s ass, grasping and massaging them through the soft material of the boxer briefs.</p>
<p>“Perfect,” Hinata purred and dipped his head to kiss Atsumu. Their open mouthed kisses had Hinata melting into him while whatever was left of Atsumu’s brain cells diminished. Though it was sloppy and wet, Atsumu didn’t mind having his angel suck on his tongue for a while as he imagined another place where he could suck on. </p>
<p>Atsumu began to get restless so, he stood up, hoisting Hinata up with him, making him automatically wrap his legs around his waist. Gently, he laid Hinata onto his back on the couch as Atsumu’s body hovered over him. Hinata still had his legs hooked around him, grinding his erection up against Atsumu’s. The blond gasped and Hinata tenderly kissed across his jaw and down his neck. Atsumu closed his eyes, savoring his soft lips sucking on his neck as he rubbed against the smaller man. Totally blissed out in lust, Atsumu without thinking, rutted faster against Hinata until he realized the pressure increased in his groin. Any second now, he was about to erupt like a volcano. To prevent any embarrassment or mess, he immediately stopped humping on the dancer.</p>
<p>Hinata’s hands were already on the button of Atsumu’s jeans. Atsumu wanted to hurry this up before he busted a nut in his pants. Pulling away from Hinata so he’s back on his knees, he removed his shirt swiftly. </p>
<p>“Oh! You’re better than what I imagined underneath that shirt,” Hinata grazed his fingertips over his abdomen and traced his happy trail down to the top of the waistband of his boxers, “and you’re not a natural blond, are you?”</p>
<p>Atsumu cocked an eyebrow, looking smug as ever, “Why don’t you find out yourself?”</p>
<p>Hinata stuck his tongue out at the corner of his mouth as he pulled his boxers and jeans together in one quick motion, causing Atsumu’s erection to spring in the air. In an instant, Hinata sat up from underneath Atsumu so his face was in front of his dick, utterly enticed with it as he played with the dark hairs. </p>
<p>“So you’re a brunet,” Hinata wrapped his hand around Atsumu’s cock, dragging his hand up and down his length painstakingly slow, “and you’re big.”</p>
<p>Atsumu’s eyes widened and held his arms out to hold himself up against the wall. This guy definitely knew how to stroke his ego and his dick. With his other hand, Hinata reached under the couch and pulled out a bottle of lube and condoms. If Atsumu didn’t die from a heart attack right now, this angel will end him. </p>
<p>“What do you want to do,” Hinata asked, tilting his head as he observed him with curiosity. It made him look so cute that Atsumu could ejaculate on all over his pretty face like this. But he'd rather not, he had other plans in mind. </p>
<p>“I-I thought we were going to have sex,” Atsumu replied, looking confused.</p>
<p>Hinata laughed,”No, gorgeous. I meant like, do you wanna do oral, or fuck me or let me fuck you?”</p>
<p>Atsumu’s mouth formed an ‘O’ at realization. Though he's not accustomed to dealing with people who are straightforward, he appreciates Hinata's candidness. Without thinking, he blurted, “I wanna fuck you.”</p>
<p>“As you wish,” Hinata said with a devilish grin, spreading on his face. </p>
<p>Atsumu sat back on his heels and hooked his fingers on the waistband of Hinata’s boxer briefs, revealing his dick. He was completely waxed and Atsumu couldn’t stop gawking. Hinata giggled. Atsumu shut his jaw. He grabbed Hinata’s ankles to spread his legs apart. He shifted Hinata’s hips closer to him and lifted his hips up so his hole was exposed to him. Jesus, he was even hairless down there, too. It made him a little self-conscious, but they were human and it was just hair and an asshole--a really nice one at that. Atsumu squeezed the lube and rubbed the liquid between his fingers. Encircling his entrance with his fingertip, sudden butterflies appeared in his stomach. Atsumu wasn’t even sure why he’s acting like he’s a born again virgin, maybe it’s because he’s about fuck the hottest man in a long time or the fact that he hasn’t fucked anyone since college and he’s been in a dry spell for about five years and he might just orgasm in like thirty seconds if he didn't fuck this man right now. There’s no reason for his insecurities. He’s Miya fucking Atsumu. The man who could last all night and had people begging back for more. Atsumu was about to give Hinata the best night of his life, but first and foremost, he needed to prep. </p>
<p>Slowly, he inserted a finger inside causing the smaller man to open his legs wider and sighed delightedly as he moved his finger inside him. Eventually, Atsumu had three fingers fucking the stripper, leaving him a dripping mess around his hand and on to the leather couch. Atsumu watched him squirm and claw at the leather couch as he moaned Atsumu’s name repeatedly as if he’s his savior. Finally, Atsumu was the predator, a hungry fox, teasing his prey and ready to unravel him, part by part. Atsumu swore, if he didn’t shove his dick inside this angel’s hole any second, he was going to blow his load all over this couch, and then he could never show his face at this place, again. </p>
<p>Pulling out his fingers, already missing his warmth, he tore open the wrapper of the condom and slid the latex on to his dick. He squeezed the bottle of lubrication, letting the liquid drip onto his fingers, and swirled his hand all over his dick. When he looked down, the angel’s skin was flushed from his cute face all the way down to his chest, with his erection laying against his stomach while his hands were behind his knees holding his legs wide open for him, baring his wet and inviting hole. Precum leaked onto his torso as Hinata’s hooded glossed eyes looked at him. This was an early Christmas present for him. Any man or woman would envy Atsumu at the display he had below him, just begging and waiting to be filled any moment now. Frankly, Atsumu could cum untouched, but after taking a deep breath, he wrapped his hands under the dancer’s hips and yanked him towards him. Biting his lip, Atsumu slowly entered until his entire dick was inside Hinata, savoring his tightness. As he stayed inside of Hinata, Atsumu’s breathing became ragged, his pulse increased, and a pool of desire overflowing at an alarming rate. It was similar to being at the peak of the rollercoaster that you were never ready for, but all you do was just wait for the big drop and prepare to scream your lungs out. Too bad, Hinata pinched Atsumu’s nipples between his fingertips, sending him over the edge with eyes tight shut. </p>
<p>And Atsumu was sure as hell seeing heaven at this moment. Just way too soon!</p>
<p>A mixture of a loud cry and moan ripped from Atsumu's throat, probably sounding like a dying whale, while he was still inside Hinata, gripping his thighs and his body stiffened as he released his cum in the condom. For a hot minute, Atsumu's vision was pitch black with splashes of every color of the rainbow flashes before his eyes  His dick softened and slipped out of Hinata just as Atsumu’s heavy body collapsed onto the dancer. Hinata immediately wrapped his arms around Atsumu, rubbing his back. God, that was the strongest orgasm he’s ever had in his life.</p>
<p>Yet, Atsumu didn’t even last more than ten seconds. Burying his head into the crook of Hinata’s neck, his face burned. </p>
<p><em>Ten seconds.</em> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ten fucking seconds. </em>
</p>
<p>Atsumu knew he’s going to be the laughing stock amongst the dancers in this facility. Absolutely mortifying.</p>
<p>“Atsumu-san?”</p>
<p>“Hinata, can we <em> please </em> pretend this didn’t happen,” Atsumu spoke, face still buried in Hinata’s neck, muffling his voice. Now, he's regretting even putting money on stage as every ounce of self confidence dissipated into the void. Hell, he wanted the couch to swallow him. </p>
<p>“It’s okay! It happens,” Hinata combed his fingers through his hair as he tried to reassure him. And it didn’t help that he could hear ‘One minute man’ playing in the club through the walls.</p>
<p>“No, this is not okay! I feel like Missy Elliot is mocking me,” Atsumu cried, never lifting his head from Hinata’s neck.</p>
<p>He heard Hinata clear his throat, probably from trying not to laugh at him,”It’s really not that serious. I mean... you were just a little too excited. You’re not the first nor the last man to do that!”</p>
<p>Atsumu’s voice was a couple of octaves higher, coming out whinier than expected,”What do you mean not the first nor the last?”</p>
<p>“I’ve had men who came in less than five seconds, and it was just from me touching their dicks. Like I said it’s not a big deal,” he explained so casually as if he was one his closest friends gossiping over some wine. </p>
<p>“Well, that’s them! Not me! I’m not a one minute man,”Atsumu sat up, pouting,”I’m sorry. It’s just that you were actually too sexy for your own good. But please promise me that you won't tell anyone!”</p>
<p>"I promise, Atsumu-san." Atsumu averted his eyes and grimaced as he pulled the soiled condom off his dick. Hinata placed his hand on Atsumu’s thigh and leaned closer to him. “Atsumu-san, when’s the last time someone has fucked you?”</p>
<p>The way he said ‘fuck’ sent a shiver down his spine. Hinata’s hands rubbed his thighs, with his chest pressed to his arm, feeling his hot skin. Atsumu felt his ass hole clench around nothing as he caught a quick glimpse at Hinata’s erected cock and the tip grazing on his thigh, leaving a small streak of his precum on his skin. He felt parched out of nowhere. ”Um...too long ago. I can’t recall.”</p>
<p>“Then, let me take care of you,” Hinata made sure his wet lips brushed against the shell of his ear. </p>
<p>The dancer moved and sat on the couch normally, with his feet planted to the floor. Atsumu cocked an eyebrow as Hinata patted his thighs, signaling to sit on him. Not even questioning it, he crawled over to him and straddled over his thighs. Hinata’s rough hands grabbed his ass and spread his cheeks apart, making Atsumu feel even more vulnerable yet thrilled about what’s to come next. Atsumu inhaled a sharp breath when he heard Hinata uncap the lube and rubbed it over his fingers. Anticipation ran through his veins and finally, Hinata brought his fingers to his hole and pushed a digit inside. Atsumu mewled and gripped on Hinata’s shoulder, steadying himself. </p>
<p>“You sound so hot right now. I wanna hear you when I fuck you,” Hinata demanded as he finger fucked him. </p>
<p>Hinata kept his eyes on Atsumu as the he dug his nails into his shoulder while more fingers entered him. The burning and stretch got his dick erected again as his moans escaped his mouth. As he rode those heavenly fingers, the more he submitted to Hinata and reveled at the fact that he's was going to get his back blown. </p>
<p>“You’re such a good boy,” Hinata said in a soft tone, “Doing all the work. Fucking yourself for me.” Hinata pulled his fingers out making Atsumu groan at the sudden emptiness. Left without any more patience, Hinata ripped open a condom wrapper with his teeth and rolled the condom over his cock. He poured some more lube on his dick as he held Atsumu’s hip with one hand. The tip of his cock teased Atsumu's hole, making Atsumu's ass hole twitch. </p>
<p>“You ready?”</p>
<p>In response, Atsumu sank on to Hinata’s cock enjoying the fullness, and Hinata’s hands landed on his hips, holding him down so he was completely seated on him. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Atsumu muttered and carefully lifted himself, keeping Hinata’s dick still inside him. Atsumu hissed as he sank back down again, earning a loud moan from Hinata. Once Atsumu adjusted to the girth of the dancer’s cock, just like a professional porn star, he bounced on Hinata’s cock whining like the whore he actually was. Atsumu moved his hips as if he was spelling his own name. Hinata leaned back and draped his arms over the top of the couch, watching Atsumu in amazement. </p>
<p>“Look at you. You look so hot riding on my cock,” Hinata eyed him with fascination with the way Atsumu’s cock bounced against him. Atsumu squeezed around his dick wanting to feel every inch of him. The dancer rolled his head back as Atsumu continued to fuck himself at his own pace. Atsumu couldn't resist his neck so he leaned forward to kiss and nip at his skin. He licked at where he left a trail of marks tasting the saltiness of his sweat which he didn't mind at all. </p>
<p>Suddenly, Atsumu felt red, hot soaring pain on both his ass cheeks. “Faster, baby. ”</p>
<p>Hinata’s hands squeezed his hips, guiding his body and quickening the pace. The loud sound of their skin slapping and the small gasps from both of them, turned Atsumu on even more.  Atsumu’s thigh muscles burned and his knees ached as he bounced rapidly. Droplets of water dripped from Atsumu’s face landed on Hinata's chest. A sheen of sweat covered Hinata's face and his wild orange hair was plastered on his forehead, yet he still looked hot. </p>
<p>The ginger gave another squeeze and stopped his hips from sinking back on his dick. Hinata held Atsumu’s hips up and he thrusted upward, knocking the breath out of the taller man and jerking his body upward. Hinata's eyebrows were furrowed, focusing on where his hips hits under Atsumu's ass. Atsumu grunted with every rough thrust Hinata gave him. It seemed as if Hinata didn't care if Atsumu's screams were heard throughout the club, as he continuously pounded in him, and Atsumu didn't mind because he was giving him the best sex he had in years. His cock was so good that it almost left him in tears and out of breath. Although, Atsumu did go to the gym often, he noticed Hinata was not even breathing as hard as him. Hinata’s stamina was insane that Atsumu considered him a certified freak.</p>
<p>As a reminder to move faster, Hinata smacked his ass, making Atsumu yelp.</p>
<p>Hinata kept snapping his hips rapidly, causing Atsumu to throw his forehead against the couch and mutter profanities as he gripped the sweat covered leather sofa. He slid inside Atsumu so easily as if he was born to be his vessel for his cum. As the squelches became louder, so did Atsumu’s needy whines and begging to be fucked even harder. </p>
<p>“You don’t how happy I was when you put the most money on stage,” Hinata said in between thrusts,”You’re the sexiest man I’ve ever laid eyes on, and I’ve been dying to fuck you before I danced for you.”</p>
<p>Atsumu moaned and whimpered against the leather, leaving saliva dripping on the material. The more Hinata praised Atsumu, the more his cries became lewd.  </p>
<p>“Now look at you. A fucking mess. My gorgeous mess,” Hinata gripped Atsumu’s cock and pumped him, “You’re so hard for me, baby. Cum on my dick or else I’m banning you from my club.”</p>
<p>Atsumu vision blurred and his mind was already hazy. <em>Shit</em>. The way Hinata fucked him with such intensity and mercilessly that Atsumu couldn’t tell if his soul left his body or not. Following his orders, Atsumu quickly orgasmed for the second time, spurts of his cum coming out and landing all over Hinata’s chest and Atsumu's stomach. His orgasm was stronger than before, and Atsumu became limp, dropping his entire weight on Hinata. He cradled Atsumu in his arms while this stamina monster hadn’t stopped fucking him through his orgasm, leaving him extremely oversensitive and trembling. <em>Un-fucking-believable.</em> He wasn’t just whipped for this man. Atsumu was ready to give up his career and become Hinata’s personal sex slave that he could use and abuse if he was going to have orgasms like this. He truly didn’t mind that idea at all. </p>
<p>Hinata’s hips slowed down and took longer drags in and out of Atsumu, meaning he was close. Atsumu loved every centimeter of his god sent dick and how thick he stretched him. He knew he was coming when the throaty sounds emitted from Hinata. Hinata stopped moving and settled fully inside of Atsumu until he finished. When Hinata dropped his hands from his hips and leaned back against the couch, both men were exhausted, not moving a single limb for a minute. Atsumu's ass hole was sore and the urge to move was nonexistent. Wrapping his arms around Atsumu's waist, Hinata rested his chin on Atsumu’s sweaty shoulder and held on to him for dear life.  Only the sounds of their breaths and nostalgic late 90s hip hop playing in the background was heard.</p>
<p>“Hinata-kun, do you know wher-,” both men heard a voice from the door. Atsumu quickly slid off of Hinata, looking embarrassed, trying to hide what little dignity he had left. “Ah...I see. I’ll let Bokuto-san know that you’re coming out soon.”</p>
<p>Hinata was still tired and dazed, not even fazed that his limp dick was just hanging out for his coworker to see,”Thanks, Akaashi-san.”</p>
<p>Atsumu believed he saw the corners of Akaashi's mouth turn upwards. A small smirked graced upon his lips. Akaashi no longer had his hair slicked, it was a bit disheveled and he wore his thick framed glasses. Honestly, his oversized cable knit sweater and skinny jeans had him looking younger and nerdy. He definitely didn't expect Bokuto to be Akaashi's type. </p>
<p>“I’ll let you finish up,” Akaashi backed away from the doorway and closed the door. </p>
<p>Hinata looked over to Atsumu,”So tonight’s session. That’ll be 21127 yen.”</p>
<p>“Huh?!”</p>
<p>“Well...this is still a part of my job. The lap dance and the sex are charged separately,” Hinata explained in all seriousness. </p>
<p>Atsumu’s brain tried to absorb what just happened. How stupid could he be to think this stripper really wanted to have sex with him? Of course, this was how they made a living. His heart sank to his stomach, but he stood up to put on his jeans. Well fuck. He just remembered he only had his credit card. “Uh...yeah. I don’t have any more cash.”</p>
<p>“I also take phone numbers in exchange,” he said, pink dusted Hinata's cheeks as he scratched the back of his head, ”I think you're cute and really sweet, and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime."</p>
<p>Atsumu’s feeble little heart did a double take. How could he be embarrassed and still look cute sitting all sweaty and butt naked on the couch? Atsumu answered in a begging manner, “Take my number. <em>Please</em>.”</p>
<p>Hinata pulled out a pen from the drawer next to the couch and a notepad, handing them to Atsumu. “Sorry my phone is in the dressing room. We’re gonna take this old school.”</p>
<p>Atsumu scribbled his number down, making sure it was legible before handing it back to Hinata. He wrote his down on another sheet of paper and tucked it in Atsumu's back pocket of his jeans. "Should I send you the money through Paypal or?"</p>
<p>"Atsumu-san, I was joking. You don't need to pay me anything since I was the one who invited you here. And honestly, meeting you made my night."</p>
<p>Atsumu wanted to bang his head against the wall at his sincerity. How did he even deserve Hinata's phone number, when he's so fucking precious? "But I-"</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it! Anyway, hurry up because I know Bokuto-san must be worried sick,” Hinata helped to gather Atsumu’s clothes off the floor.</p>
<p>Once Atsumu was cleaned up and dressed, he felt disgusted with his shirt sticking onto his damp back and his hole still was wet and leaky. He desperately wanted to go home and shower, but he didn’t want to leave this angel so soon.</p>
<p>“I’ll call you later, okay,” Hinata stood on his tippy toes and pressed a soft kiss against Atsumu’s lips. “Get home safe, Atsumu-san.”  Atsumu’s brain never functioned the same way ever since that lap dance happened, so he just stood there, staring at Hinata’s ass as he walked away. </p>
<p>A lesson to be learned here was to always bring extra cash, and to be prepared to fall in love with stripper named Hinata Shouyou, who appeared to look an angel, but was really a cheeky little devil.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for making Atsumu a one minute man. He didn't deserve, but Missy Elliot inspired me. </p>
<p>Oh yeah, if you're wondering about the move Akaashi just did it is called a dolphin dive and the other move Hinata did was a kip-up. I would say that instead of writing a paragraph to describe it, but this was in Atsumu's pov and he wouldn't know any breakdancing moves. :P</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>